


Heaven's Ladder

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Pull yourself up to the skies above, or pull heaven down crashing onto the earth.





	Heaven's Ladder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LookingForDroids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/gifts).



How did the saying go? 'It's not much, but it's home?'

Standing as she was in the middle of the pub's floor, Tifa was dead sure of the second half and felt like telling the first to go hang.

Sure, the place -- _7th Heaven_ , she reminded herself gleefully -- needed work. But she had the skills (picked up by moonlighting from one end of the continent to the other) and the nest egg (that one materia was a lucky find), and she was _ready_.

The 'special' basement?

That was a bonus.

She had feelers out already. ShinRa _was_ going to pay.


End file.
